


Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily experiences her first heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Teddy sighed as he stood in the phone booth. It had been three months since he last saw Lily. Three months since she had come to his house and had confessed her love for him. A love that he did not return. A love that he wanted to return because she was an amazing girl but he was taken already. Victoire would always have his heart.

"Come on Lily," Teddy pleaded as he got her answering machine. He knew she was there. She was always home now days. He had heard that from her brother James. "I'm worried about you darling," he said hoping his worry was coming through. If it wasn't he was doing something wrong somewhere. "I'm scared as hell because I can't reach you," he muttered his voice trailing off some. He wasn't sure what else to say.

Lily frowned as she sat on her bed and listened to Teddy talk over her answering machine. She was deliberately ignoring him. Her heart was still broken over him. Chewing her lip when he stopped talking she contemplated going to pick up the phone but before she could she heard the clicking sound. He had hung up.

As tears stung at her eyes she ran a hand through her red hair and closed her eyes tight, her tears still finding ways to come out though. She had never had her heartbroken before. After all Teddy was her first crush. She was nineteen and even though he was about nine years older than her she couldn't help what her heart had wanted. Even if his heart hadn't wanted her.

Lily really hated herself right now. She was just another broken girl and now she just wanted her own lullaby. One like her mom used to sing to her when she was little. When her mom sang them all her worries were gone in an instant. Those lullabies could have fixed anything back then. Lily knew now though that they couldn't fix her problems even if she did want one badly.


End file.
